


the end of summer

by cafedanslanuit



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, But adding it just in case, Cheating, Eren/Reader is mentioned but not explored, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedanslanuit/pseuds/cafedanslanuit
Summary: You want revenge. Jean is hopelessly in love with you.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader
Comments: 21
Kudos: 182





	the end of summer

“Please don’t do this to me.”

You rose your eyes at him, eyelashes fluttering as you blinked, feigning ignorance.

“Do what?” you asked, your hips rolling against his.

Jean let out a grunt, his hands shooting up to hold your hip still, even if you were already aware how hard he was under you. You smiled, biting your lower lip and went back to your previous endeavor, leaving open mouthed kisses along his neck. You felt his rapid pulse against your lips as the man deliciously panted underneath you, holding on to the last of self-restraint he had left.

“He’s my friend, he’s—”

“Is he really your friend, though?” you interrupted him. You sat up, looking down at him from your straddling position. Jean watched as you removed your top and let it fall on the floor, only a lacy bra covering your breasts. “I don’t think so”.

Jean cursed under his breath, his eyes lost on your cleavage. His hands rose to your waist, stopping on the waistband of your bra, fingers trembling before daring to go further.

“He is— we— we are in the same friend group,” Jean stuttered. “I— I’ve shared drinks with him. He always hands me cigarettes, please.”

“Jean,” you sighed, your hands resting on his chest. “Are you saying you don’t want to fuck me?”

Jean swallowed thick. He could listen to the music playing on the other side of Armin’s beach house. The locked door in his friend’s bedroom did very little to silence the heavy beat, reminding him that they weren’t alone, that all their friends were dancing in the living room and would eventually realize both of you were missing.

He let out a pained sigh, his thumbs grazing on the warm skin of your abdomen.

“Fuck, of course I do,” he confessed, the alcohol on his veins mixing with his increasing desire, making his head spin. “I’ve always wanted to,” he added in a small voice.

“So?” you asked, your fingers playing with the hem of his jeans, not daring yet to unbutton them. Somehow, it was even worse for Jean.

“He’s my friend,” he repeated, almost as if he were telling himself so. “Eren’s—”

“Fuck him,” you interrupted him in a harsh voice, your stare becoming icy. “Fuck that cheating asshole.”

Jean widened his eyes. “Did he cheat on you?” he asked, incredulously.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” you quickly said.

“Is that why he didn’t come tonight? Tell me, what did he—”

“Jean,” you cut him off. “Are you going to keep asking me questions or are you going to fuck me?”

Jean bit his cheek. “I want to know if you’re okay,” he insisted.

“Good enough for you to fuck me and not feel bad about it,” you replied.

He couldn’t contain a small laughter that you quickly imitated. You locked your eyes with him, a smile drawn on your face and and leaned over, capturing his lips one more time. Unlike your previous one, this was tender, your mouth moving ever so gently. Jean kissed you back, maintaining your rhythm, his heart beating hard in his chest.

“You are beautiful,” he breathed out the minute you pulled away.

He didn’t like how sad your smile looked.

“So?” you insisted, your hips softly rocking over him. Considering what you had just dumped on him, he nodded and watched you unbutton his jeans.

He lifted his hips as you lowered his jeans and his underwear. Jean got flustered at the way his cock sprung out, making it evident how hard he got from mere kissing and grinding, his tip already leaking out. It didn’t help that you stared directly at it for a couple of seconds before looking back into his eyes.

“I get the horse jokes now,” you giggled.

Blood rushed to Jean’s face, he could feel his cheeks burning furiously due to your words. You sat on his lap with a flirty grin for a moment, amused with your own comment before you finally touched him. Jean hissed the moment your hand started stroking him, your touch both soft and intoxicating. Your hands kept moving and now he wondered how he could keep on living without it.

You paused and got up from his lap. Jean watched in wonder as you reached underneath your skirt and lowered your black panties across your thighs, knees and calves. When they reached the floor, you kicked them alongside your top and didn’t make him wait until you were on his lap again.

Jean let his hand travel slowly over your thighs, his path finishing between your legs. You restarted your long strokes on his cock, breath hitching for a moment when you felt his fingers sliding across your folds.

“You’re so wet,” he muttered in a small voice, almost as if you weren’t supposed to hear. His index and middle finger gathered your arousal from your entrance and spread it to your front, his thumb now gliding easily around your clit.

You cursed as he kept moving his fingers on you, losing the pace you had set on your hand more times that you could count.

“Jean, just fuck me,” you whispered in desperation, your eyes closed as you f’elt pleasure running throughout your entire body. He shook his head.

“I want you to feel good,” he replied, pressing two of his fingers against your core. You whimpered as he slowly pushed them inside, his hand feeling big inside you and his thumb still stimulating your clit.

You weren’t sure when your hand stopped moving across his length, instead setting on his shoulder, gripping it tightly. Jean’s fingers were making your whole body tremble in pleasure and soon he was pressing kisses on your breasts, not caring about removing your bra. He nipped on your exposed flesh, intertwining it with kisses as he made his way up, reaching your neck.

His free hand set on the back of your neck gently, urging you to open your eyes, finding him dangerously close to you.

“I want you to come first,” he said and you found yourself nodding as if it was a command.

His fingers curled inside of you, a loud whine escaping from your lips. Jean’s mouth quickly captured you in a kiss as he swallowed every moan he was provoking in you. Much sooner than expected, you came around his fingers, loving the way he kept moving them for a tad longer until you rode your orgasm out. Jean felt his cock twitching at the way you clenched around him, only imagining how it would feel when it was him fully inside you. He carefully removed his fingers, making eye contact with you as he put them in his mouth and sucked on them, your taste already driving him crazy.

You kissed him roughly, tasting a bit of yourself in his tongue as his hands roamed around your body. You started stroking him again, loving the small moan he made.

“Condom,” you whispered against his lips.

“Wallet,” he replied. You pulled away as you looked for the pocket in the jeans that were now around his thighs. 

“Haven’t had it there for long, right?” you asked him playfully as you took the condom out and put his wallet back inside his pocket.

“‘swear I haven’t,” he assured you, his honest response making your grin grow wider.

You ripped out the package and slowly rolled the condom around him, his size still amazing you.

“What?” he asked.

“Just thinking you may kill me with that,” you teased him, the remains of his nervousness quickly vanishing as he laughed. “It’s okay, ‘death by dick’ is a good way to go.”

“That’s why I made you come before,” he said, making you raise your eyebrow.

“Because you know you have a big cock?”

“Because you,” he said, his hands stroking your thighs, “felt incredibly tight around his fingers.”

It was now your turn to feel your cheeks heating up. Not wanting him to notice how flustered you were, you took his cock in your hands again, stroking a couple of times before lining it up against your entrance.

Jean held your hips securely as you slowly started sinking down. Even if coming a few moments ago helped, the stretch still burned.

“You look so beautiful taking it so well,” he praised you, his thumbs stroking your skin. “Keep going, baby, fuck, you’re doing it so good.”

Jean’s words sent a bolt of pleasure between your thighs, making you sink lower and lower until he was fully inside. You softly moved your hips in circles, moaning at how full you felt. Opening your eyes, you noticed Jean had been looking at you the whole time, his eyes glistening with pure adoration after seeing his cock disappear inside the girl of his dreams.

Locking eyes with him, you started moving your hips up and down, setting a comfortable pace as you enjoyed feeling Jean in and out of you. Your hands set on his shoulders as you held yourself.

“Fuck, you’re so beatiful,” he sighed before bucking his hips up, the pleasure making your chest fall forward.

You buried your face in the crook of his neck, hips moving now faster as you suffocated your moans against his skin. Both his arms were now around your body, holding you close as you rode him. You lifted your hips until his tip was grazing against your entrance, your hips moving in a small circle before sinking down again, this time much quicker.

“You’re so fucking big,” you panted against his ear, resuming the pace on your hips. “Shit, I love your cock.”

“Use me,” Jean replied, his hands guiding you as you kept moving on top of him. “Just use me however you want.”

His words fueled you one more time, your hips increasing their pace. No matter how much you moved, you ended up always craving for more of him. Your thighs started burning but it was a small price to pay. You just needed more of him, more of his praises, more of his palms holding your ass as your fingers dug on your ass.

Your rhythm was erratic now, body moving by impulse. Every time you tried to regain your pace you failed, just getting off as messily as you could on him.

You felt Jean’s grip hardening on your hips, stopping your moments for a minute. You pulled away to look at his face, wanting to ask him if there was something wrong but before you could even say a word, he started moving his hips hard and fast against you. You screamed as your nails dug on his shoulder, your face going back to rest against his collarbone.

Jean was moving so fast you could listen to the lewd sounds of your ass slapping against his thighs. He thrusted against you without mercy, his cock making you whine desperately against your friend’s neck, calling out his name like a prayer and he buried himself in you.

“Jean! Fuck, fuck, don’t stop, don’t stop,” you pleaded, scratching his chest. “You feel so fucking good— it should have been you. Should have been you from— shit— should have been you.”

Jean dug his fingers harder on your flesh, his hips moving in rough motions. He got drunk in your words, loving how tight you felt around him, how much he was making you lose control and whimpering his name, very far from the confident girl who had lured him out of the party, locked the door behind her and pushed him to the nearest chair.

He was crazy about you, always had been. He was entranced every time you laughed, confused as to why everything seemed to get better and brighter the minute you arrived and a blushing mess every time you smiled at him while your hand touched his arm warmly. Jean was so pathetically in love he would get whatever was handed to him if it was in the form of you.

Even if it was in the form of you wanting to get back at your boyfriend.

You squeezed against him deliciously as you came, making him grunt as he kept rutting against you. He fell in love in the way you whined against his ear, your hips failing at meeting his hard thrusts as you came down from your high.

Jean pulled your face so he could kiss you, sloppy and messy but also perfect to his eyes. Gently, he pushed you back to a sitting position, your eyes cloudy out of sheer pressure. His hand went back under your skirt and on your front, finding your clit and rubbing on it just the way he just had learnt you liked it.

“J—just came,” you said in a broken moan.

“One more, baby, I know you can do it,” he encouraged you, his thrusts teaming up with his thumb to make you see stars.

This time you came much quicker, your entire body shaking at the force of your third orgasm. You screamed his name so loud there was a chance your friends might have heard but Jean couldn’t care less at the time. Watching you unravel in pleasure sent him over the edge, coming as he kept moving his hand, helping you ride your orgasm out.

You let yourself fall on his chest once more, his cock still inside you as you tried to catch your breath. His chest moved up and down as well, heart beating fast as he came back to his senses. Jean put one arm around your waist, securing you against him as the other rested on the back of your head. He couldn’t help but wonder if it was the last time he would get to hold you in such an intimate manner.

Jean was no fool. He knew what this entailed. You needed to get back at Eren and knowing the animosity between them both he made the perfect subject that went along with your plan. He knew that the moment you danced way too close to him, ignoring Mikasa’s prying eyes and Connie’s surprised look. He confirmed it when you asked him to follow you once your friends’ attention was in a drinking game instead of them. Jean always knew you just needed to set the record straight for yourself and if it were to happen again, he would offer himself once more.

Maybe you would get back with Eren. Maybe it was just one fight and the next time you saw each other you would pretend nothing ever happened between you. Jean wasn’t sure what was going to happen the moment you crawled off him and put your underwear back on.

But for a moment, he didn’t want to care. As he buried his nose in your hair and inhaled the aroma he knew and loved, he thought it maybe didn’t matter at the end of the day.

You were there with him.

And that was all he cared about.


End file.
